


Offended Sensibilites

by pterawaters



Series: Kope Kamekona [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Morning Sickness, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of a sudden, Catherine can't stand the way Steve smells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offended Sensibilites

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of my 31 Day H50 Challenge, for which I'm aiming to post a short piece or chapter each day of the month. ([My 31 day challenge on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/tagged/ptera%27s-31-day-h50-challenge-2016/chrono)).
> 
> It takes place between the main story and the epilogue of "[Kope Kamekona](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5589829)".

Catherine's settled on the couch, watching TV and munching on a bag of popcorn when her husband and their boyfriend get home. "Hey, boys," she calls, pausing the TV so she doesn't miss anything.

Danny greets her first, saying, "Hey, beautiful. How was your day?" He kisses her and grabs a handful of popcorn, shoving most of it into his mouth. 

Catherine laughs at him, sure Steve's bad habits are rubbing off on Danny now that the two of them are working together. "Fine. I've been tired all day, probably still recovering from that all-nighter I pulled the other day. How 'bout you? Catch any bad guys?"

"Oh, one or two," Steve answers, closing the door and setting the alarm system. He comes over and kisses Catherine, plopping down on the couch next to her. 

The first thing Catherine notices is the unpleasant jolt in her stomach, the second is the fact that Steve _reeks_. Jumping up from the couch on reflex, Catherine covers her nose and cries, "Ugh! Why do you smell so bad?"

"What?" Steve asks, standing as he sniffs his own armpit. "I smell bad?"

"Yeah," Catherine replies, retching again. "Oh, my god."

"Cath–" Steve starts to say, but Catherine cuts him off, waving Danny back into the room. 

"Why didn't you say something to him?" Catherine demands of Danny. "What, did he run five miles without deodorant? Fall in a dumpster?"

"I don't smell!" Steve insists. "Danny, tell her I don't smell."

Danny shakes his head. "You know I hate it when you two make me mediate these things." Still, he steps close to Steve and sniffs loudly. Shaking his head again, Danny says, "Just your standard McGarrett smell, babe. Same as always."

Danny sticks his nose further into Steve's armpit and takes a bigger whiff. He smiles up at Steve. "Mmm. Definitely a scent I've grown to love."

Steve smiles at Danny, and it's all very cute. Catherine can't help but think maybe she overreacted. She steps closer to the two of them, taking Steve's outstretched hand in hers. She lets Steve pull her into their arms, and everything is going well until she breathes in through her nose.

"Nope," she cries, pulling out of the hug and just barely making it to the downstairs bathroom before she throws up. Oh, god. This is the worst.

~*~

Danny pats Steve's chest, trying to placate him. The poor guy looks like someone's killed his dog, not just that his wife threw up after smelling him. "I'm sure there's a good explanation, babe."

"I didn't do anything different," Steve says, picking at his shirt and smelling it. "I don't understand."

Danny smiles and kisses Steve on the cheek. "I think I do. Same thing happened to my sister when she was pregnant."

Danny watches Steve's face as he processes what Danny has said. He cycles through confusion, then surprise, disbelief, and excitement. "You mean…?"

"I think it must've finally happened this month," Danny says with a grin. "Time to get a test, anyway."

"If...if this is it," Steve says, his smile fading as he shifts from one foot to the other, "will I make Catherine sick the whole time?"

"I don't know," Danny says with a shrug. He steps closer and puts his arms around Steve's waist. "Don't worry, babe. I'm still here for you."

Steve chuckles. "Thanks, Danny. You wanna go ask our wife if she needs anything? I would, but I'm afraid I'll set her off again."

"Go take a shower," Danny says, patting Steve's hip. "See if that helps."

Danny follows Catherine toward the downstairs bathroom, knocking lightly on the door. "Babe? Can I get you anything? Water? Soda? Pregnancy test?"

Catherine yanks open the door. "What?"

"Can I get you–"

"Pregnancy test?" Catherine asks with a shaky smile. "Yes! Go get one of those! Hurry!"

Rolling his eyes fondly at Catherine's urgency, Danny gives Catherine a gentle hug. "I'll see what I can do."


End file.
